Love on the Battlefield
by PiXEL10
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots of various Fire Emblem Awakening couples. I will take requests! Chapter Four: OCxSay'ri
1. VaikexSully

**So I started playing Fire Emblem Awakening and I loved the entire thing. The fact that the supports are so customisable let's everyone have a different game. So I decided that a good way to help me get back into the mood for writing was to write different one shots for possible couples in the game. So this couple is Vaike and Sully, a pair that I have in my unit.**

**I haven't really done anything like this before, but the characters are so different I feel like the options are endless. Now, I would like to accept requests to challenge myself even further, so don't be afraid to request something! :D I just really want to get back into writing because it seems whenever I go to write anything I just hit a mental block. So yeah... :D I'll do any FE Awakening couple, (yes I'll do yuri/yaoi as well, just PG rated) and I'll even take OC avatars as long as I have a description. If not, I'll just stick to the Robin default character.**

**Also I will add in my own pairings as well and this won't have a regular update or anything. I'll just do it when I'm feeling stuck or need to write.**

**Um, enjoy!**

_Pairing:Vaike and Sully_

A blue haired man's body flung helplessly to ground in a jumble of limbs and weapons, his rump pointing unceremoniously up in the air. His assailant chuckled as she ready her lance.

"You may be a prince, but fall just about as gracefully as any other commoner," she cackled again as the prince tried to pick himself up. "I told you that challenging me was a bad idea."

Chrom rolled over and rolled his eyes, "Whatever Sully, you win." He stood up and swiped the dirt off of his pants, the brown earth not fully leaving his pants as a constant reminder of his defeat.

Sully's eyes crinkled in a grin as she dismounted her steed, handing him his fallen weapon. "You remember the deal?"

He took the training sword, "Yeah, yeah. I'll do dishes tonight with Lissa." He elbowed his friend gently, "You need to spend some time with the girls though." Sully opened her mouth to retort. "No," Chrom cut her off, "Libra does not count. I just want you to be able to act like a girl... You know, learn stuff that us guys might not be able to teach you."

Sully's mouth set in a firm frown. "So you think I need to act more like a lady."

"What? No, just I think that there are certain activities that girls do well that you could learn from them." His eyes widened as he saw Sully reach for her lance. "B-But it's all up to you... Um I'm going to help Lissa now." Chrom disappeared faster than a thief in the night.

Sully sighed and grabbed her mount's reign's. The white horse nickered softly and nosed the girl in the shoulder. "It's all right, girl. Let's get you back in your stall."

The stall was cool, the evening air leaving a crisp feeling to the air. Sully caught a glimpse of Sumia's retreating figure, her chores in the stalls done. Sully lead her horse into the stall.

_Now there's what men think women knights should be like._ Sumia had soft,long brown hair that fell around her shoulders in a lovely wave. Her armor even had a girlish charm to it, it shined an opaque pink in the right light, further extending her womanly charms. And what man wouldn't love her? She was in constant need of help, always falling on her face and needing one of the men to catch her. Of course she excelled at cooking, cleaning, and child care whenever they were in town with the small tykes. _All I do is fight and act like one of the men..._

"Hey, what you still doin' in here." Sully tensed, but relaxed once she recognized the owner of the voice.

"Hm, what are you doing in the stall, Vaike?" She turned, a coy smile covering her displeased feelings.

"Don't question the Vaike," he leaned on the stall door. "Soooo anymore lady friends give you any pies... Any pies you wanna gift to your good ol' buddy?"

Sully rolled her eyes and continued to brush her horse. "Naw, not this time. But you'll be the first to know."

Vaike made a loud noise. "Aw man, the Vaike needs pies! This gruel just isn't cutting it anymore."

"Maybe you should focus on getting your own pies instead of mooching off of mine," Sully said with a smile.

"Well, you're a girl. What would I have to do to get you to bake me a pie?"

Sully frowned. "I'm not a good cook. Why don't you ask one of the actual girls, you know like Sumia or Olivia."

"Actual girl?!" Vaike started cackling like he had heard the funniest thing. "Are you not a girl anymore?!"

Sully sighed, the frown returning to her face. "I mean I don't act like the girls around here. Hell, I act more like a guy than some of the guys here! So I really don't think you should be asking advice from a girl like me! You want one of those damn damsels in distress with more hair on her head than muscle!" Her nose crinkled as she snarled the last sentence. She was glad she was facing away from Vaike, she couldn't look him in the eye at the moment. Her words stung all the more since it was Vaike.

Vaike and Sully had become very friendly as of late, bonding over trying to teach Vaike how to be popular with the "lady friends". Through the course of their friendship Sully had learned Vaike was the moron she believed him to be. However, he was surprisingly a good person and a strong fighter. Sully had always stated that the man of her dreams had to be someone she respected. Someone stronger, more skilled, and smarter. And while Vaike was defiently not smarter, and his skill was on the same level as hers, Sully found herself respecting the blonde. He may not be smart in the traditional sense, but his street smarts surpassed all others and he was able to be insightful when the time called for it.

"Hmm," Vaike hummed after a long while. "So I should go to one of the girly girls for that stuff? Because that's what I look for in a girl, right?"

Sully merely grunted, grinding her teeth in displeasure. She really didn't want to be talking about Vaike's dream girl.

"Ya know, Teach thinks you should give yourself more credit."

"Oh really," Sully glared at her horse. "Please tell."

"Well, you just picked up that Paladin class, right? Since you started training, enemies have barely been able to land a hit." He laughed, "You may been one of the strongest fighters here, men and women, of course I'm here to keep ya in check. You're able to keep people safe. Protect 'em and all that Sheperd stuff."

"Yeah, Sheperd stuff, not girly at all."

"Ah, just wait a sec. Ya proud of all that stuff? Being an amazing fighter, keeping friends safe, keeping an entire kingdom safe?"

Sully waited for a few moments, a small smile creeping on her face. "Yeah, guess you're right." She blushed slightly. "Actually I'm pretty damn proud of it."

Vaike grinned. "There's the Sully I know!" He rocked on his feet, "And that what I look for in a woman. Someone who is proud of who she is. Growing up on the streets, being girly wasn't really a prioty for anyone. Girls protected their family just like any guy did. I grew up with a Ma who would couldn't cook a lick, but was pretty good with a weapon. Beat me silly a few times, still my Ma though!"

Sully laughed. "Sorry, I just had you pinned for a man who wanted the whole damsel in distress package."

"Cooking, cleaning, those are all good, but there are more important things to think about." He took a deep breath. "Though I guess since I've been here, my preferences have gotten more specific."

Sully turned, finally facing him. "Really, do tell," she raised an eyebrow at him. He grinned as he caught sight of a soft smile gracing her face.

"Mmmm, gotta be able to fight good. She needs to be able to keep me on my toes, can't have the Vaike going soft! Also... she has to have a certain look to her, no run of the mill girl for Teach."

"Of course you would care about looks, moron." She rolled her eyes and returned back to brushing.

"Hey, here me out! I just think that the best girl out there has a certain look to her! My dream girl has gotta to have a cute face that will still make any grown man scream if she's mad at ya. She's gotta have this whole kickass thing going on too, ya know? Like short hair that styles itself, a super fit body that still looks womanly... Red hair is my favorite... Soooo..." He waited for Sully to say something.

After a moment, Sully unable to contain herself, began laughing. Her roaring laughter spooked a few of the horses, but she couldn't stop.

Blood rushed to Vaike's face. "H-Hey, I know ya might not feel the same way... b-but..." He looked around, mortified of her reaction. "I-I know I might not b-be your first choice... but... Ah..." He looked downcast. "T-The Vaike is just gonna leave now..."

"N-No," Sully tried to reign in her laughter, she grabbed him back the shoulder. She took a few moments to choke down her laugh, "It's just, what Chrom said got me all bothered, but I shouldn't care about what he thinks."

Vaike watched her warily, still not sure whether the woman was going to return his feelings. He coughed uncomfortably, his blush still evident. "Y-Yeah, he just felt bad because he thought the guys were taking too much of your time... Listen, he meant well, he just grew up with chicks like Lissa and Maribelle... Ummmm..."

Sully snorted, "Yeah, yeah, let me finish what I was gonna say. I really shouldn't care about what Chrom thinks, he's my leader, nothin' more. You, on the other hand, your opinion is what matters. 'Cause... Well, I kinda fell for you, too..."

Vaike face immediately lit up. "Har har, couldn't help, but fall for Teach, huh? Well lucky for you the Vaike doesn't like any girly little girl, he loves full grown kickass women!" He wrestled with the stall door, roughly pulling Sully out into the open. He picked her up with ease and held her like a trophy.

"Oi, put me down," she smacked him half-heartedly, a grin plastered across her face. She pulled him in roughly for their first kiss, not all that gentle.

"Heya," Vaike said after a moment. "I'm the man in this relationship, I should kiss ya first."

"Well, too late ya knuckle head. You aren't dealing with some 'run of the mill girl'!" She shut the stall door, ready to leave with her new companion.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he wrapped a muscled arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "Though, if we get married then I should have half of your pies you get."

Sully let out a chuckle, "Whatever." She gave a light punch to his shoulder, but never left his hold.


	2. DonnelxNowi

**Whoa, people already reviewed! I forgot to say that I will take OC's and Avatars and such. Just PM me, leave a physical description so I know how they look, their class (in case I do a battle scene or something), and of course their personality. I'll try my best to match the description!**

**Now I will try to get to at least do one or two of everyone's and then return requests if they slow down... I didn't really expect to already see so many XD *Cough cough*agarfinkel*Cough cough* Haha, but actually thanks for all of those. At least if I need to get through some writers block (the reason I started this) I'll have something to work on... One pairing at a time though XD**

**Now this was written at midnight, I didn't want to sleep and decided to goof off for a little and write a fanfic! So what do I try and do? Write a fanfic taking two adorable characters, Nowi and Donnel, and make a serious, not funny at all romance one shot... Welp, it is now 2:45 and I should probably go to bed soon. Though I never recruited Donnel (horrible planning on my part), but Nowi has always been one of my favorite characters. I always felt bad that she was going to outlive everyone else, so I felt bad pairing her up with anyone... She ended up with Kellem on my game, I might do a fic for them later.**

**So without further ado I present to you the awesomeness of Nowi and Donnel!**

_Requested by: Agarfinkel_

_Pairing: Nowi and Donnel_

Twigs snapped beneath Donnel's leather boots, the chilling air becoming visible as he exhaled. His breaths were labored and ragged, his shoulders heaving and perspiration clung to his face. Still he never slowed his pace or thought of his muscles screaming for relief. No, the boy had one mission in mind.

He cupped a hand in front of his mouth, "Nowi," the yell traveled through the forest. He got no response minus a few birds flying away. "NOWI," his voice cracked, still not eliciting a response from the dark shroud of trees. "Where in tarnation are ya?" he questioned queitly.

Early that morning Nowi, the manakete girl he had been courting, had ventured out into the woods for self-proclaimed training. Nobody thought much of her absence since she often retreated to the woods to stretch her wings and fly. However everyone noticed the missing lighthearted quips and actions during dinner, and Nowi never missed dinner.

Ever since Donnel had not been able to sit still, he often jumped at the smallest noise hoping it was the small girl entering camp. Finally, tired of waiting, Donnel decided to venture out into the night with nothing but a sword and the tin pot on his head. Luckily he was able to put some of his tracking skills to use at first, but along the trail Nowi must have changed into her dragon form and flew away. Footprints and clues among forest floor were second nature to Donnel, but the sky was an entirely different realm. Now his only choice was to strategically scour the dense forest in search of a missing dragon.

"Nowi," he tried once more, his voice beginning to waver with doubts. _What if she got hurt? What if she was kidnapped by those monstrous Grimleal and is in danger? _

_What if I never see her again?_

Donnel stopped dead in his tracks, heart racing a hundred miles an hour. His last thought sent shivers down his spine, his toes digging into his boots to make sure he didn't fall over. He couldn't take not seeing Nowi again. Her smile, her laugh, the way she flew through the sky on a clear day. Without knowing it, Donnel had made Nowi part of his world, the center of it. Imagining life without her unique flare sent actual pain to his heart.

"NOWI," he took off in a breakneck sprint, not minding the twigs and branches scratching his face. "Ya better answer me now! C'mon!" He continued his mad dash, irrational fear overtaking him. Adrenaline rushed through his legs, his feet pounding against hard earth. He was going against every ounce of knowledge he had on how to track and behave in the dangerous area, but when it came to Nowi he was never always logical.

Fatigue began to creep back into his limbs at some point. The icy air began to drag his adrenaline high down, the cold seeping into his skin and weighing him down. He stopped to catch his breath, hunched over he placed his hands on his knees and drew in deep breaths. He was deep into the woods now, not even sure of his whereabouts.

"Dammit... Dammit!" He continued a rant under his breath, hating himself for not finding his loved one. He rubbed a sleeve across his face, trying to erase the mist forming in the corner of his eyes. Loneliness was crushing him, making it hard to breath. Emotions overcame him, fear of never seeing his love again, self-loathing for not being able to find her, grief over remembrance of what it was like to lose a loved one.

"Now c'mon ya idiot," Donnel said shakily. "Whinin' never solved anything." He stretched, trying to shake off his emotions. "Ya gotta girl to find, no time to be feeling sorry for ya self!" He smacked his cheeks lightly and took a brave step forward. "Imagine what your Pa would say if he saw ya now!" He laughed to himself as he imagined his father yakking off his ear for acting foolish. "He'd say that you're actin' like a ninny! Ya can't let yourself get down in the dumps, ya got a lady to be saving!"

Feeling immensely better, Donnel resumed his trek through the wilderness, using the stars as a compass and the moon as a guide. They shown brightly and illuminated the forest. Soon Donnel had his bearings and was able to pinpoint where he was, but he never looked away from the sky.

The dark sky was clear, millions of stars shone around in hundreds of patterns. Often Miriel would point to different clusters, naming a far away land's mythology and delving into a long story. Donnel never really minded listening, still he always felt at home when looking up. The sky never changed, it was the same in battle and on the farm. Donnel smiled, imagining what Nowi must be seeing whenever she flew around.

Suddenly a black silhouette shot pass the sky, momentarily blotting out the stars. "N-Nowi," the farmer shouted out quickly. He turned on his heels in the direction of the phantom shadow. "Nowi, git your butt over here!" His feet flew faster than they ever had before, the wind whistling by in his ears. He heard a loud thud equivalent to a large body landing. A lovely green dragon came into view, her back to the approaching man. Her head shook side to side, as if she was trying to make sure she actually heard something.

"Nowi!" Donnel's voice was full of relief and joy. "Nowi, I've been looking everywhere for yo-" Before Donnel could catch himself, he tripped right over her tail and tumbled in front of her.

"Heh, oops," Donnel sheepishly looked up, a very perplexed dragon looking down at him. He propelled himself to his feet, wrapping his arms around the slender scaled neck. "Ya had me worried sick! Sick, ya hear me?!" As he embraced the girl tighter, he felt the gentle slide of scales become smaller and take on a new, fleshier texture. The large dragon he had been hugging now fit perfectly into his grasp, small hands gripping the back of his shirt and hiding her face into his chest.

"Sorry," Nowi's muffled voice was music to Donnel's ears. "I wasn't able to act like I normally do, I didn't want anyone to worry. Though I guess disappearing is just as bad, huh?"

"Ya bet it is! Everyone is worried sick, especially me!" He released his grip and looked down to view her. "Why did ya go off like that?!"

Nowi reluctantly met his gaze, her usual joyful eyes only holding sadness. Her mouth pulled down and she chose her words carefully. "I... Well you know how everyone seems to be getting married now?"

"Uh huh," Donnel nodded, his tin pot sliding down slightly. An idea brewed in his mind, before he could stop himself, the words left his mouth. "Well, we should get married too!" Donnel blushed, but continued, "I'm never gonna find anyone like you ever again. I mean I find ya beautiful and cute and everything, even when you're a huge scary dragon!" He grinned widely and searched around in his pocket. "I might not have a ring, or even enough money for one, but I want ya to have this."

Donnel presented Nowi with his prized stone, placing it in the palm of her hand. "Now I promised Pa I would find its hidden power, and well, I'm givin' it to you in hopes that you'll join me on my quest. Ya know, once the war is over and all that." He held Nowi's hand firmly, awaiting her response.

Nowi's frown deepened, her eyes welling up with great wet droplets. Not the reaction Donnel what expecting. "Uh, I mean its all up to you... I just thought with how we are and... Gosh, I didn't really think this through... It was just when I couldn't find you I realized that I can't be without you." Donnel looked down at his shoes, "You mean everything to me Nowi."

"How do you think I feel?!" Nowi gripped the stone in her hand as a lifeline. "I-I feel the same way about you, too!" Tears started to fall down face, streaking the perfect ivory skin.

"Ah, I don't really understand..." Donnel confusedly stroked away tears with his calloused hands, he had already memorized every curve of Nowi's face. He tried his best to stop the tears, but they just kept flowing.

"E-everyone is getting married, but if you and me get married..." She took a few deep breaths in. "I'm a manakete, we leave longer than humans. I've had plenty of friends live long happy lives and die of old age. I always felt sad, but I knew that great friends like them would also come along again. I'm so lucky to have met everyone, the living ones and the past ones. But you..." She looked up a Donnel through wet lashes, "You are one of a kind... The one human that makes me feel completely and purely loved, human or dragon form... And if I lose you..."

Donnel took in air sharply, he realized that Nowi felt the same exact feelings he had experienced when he had been searching for her. "One day you'll never be able to see me again," he whispered, sorrow hitting him.

Nowi nodded, biting her bottom lip. Donnel sighed heavily and pulled Nowi into a hug. "I'm so sorry," he wished he could extend his life, attach it to Nowi's and never leave her side. He knew what it was like losing his Pa, how his Ma had been so heartbroken. He missed his father everyday, thinking back on his fondest memories everyday.

He furrowed his brow, "Wait just one second." He pushed Nowi back so he could get a good look at her. "If we have limited time together, then why are we spending it feeling sad? We should be makin' memories for you to look back on and smile!"

"Wha?" Nowi blinked in surprise, her tears halting as she listened.

"Yeah, Pa may be gone in the physical stuff, but he with me everyday! I'm always happy whenever I think 'bout him and I know he would want me to be happy." He grinned down at Nowi. "Now, I'll try to never leave your side, but even when I'm gone I still want cha to smile. It's one of the things I love about ya, your smile!"

He pulled the small girl to him, propping on knee on the cold ground. "Now I'm gonna ask ya again, and I want ya to answer me for real. No tears unless they're tears of joy, okay?" He took Nowi's blush as permission to continue. "Nowi, will you marry me? I promise to give you so many wonderful memories that ya won't have time to be sad!"

Nowi's grin stretched wide. "Mmm! Of course I will, I couldn't imagine anyone else! But you better stick to that promise, or I'll roast you with my fire breath!" She threw her arms around her new husbands neck, jumping up and down.

"Good," Donnel stood back up. Patting the dirt off his pants. "Now," he pulled Nowi into his embrace. "I know we halfta be back soon, or Chrom might send the entire search party out. But..." He smiled fondly at his wonderful, childish, manakete bride.

"For our first memory I would really like to go stargazing with you."

**Question for readers, should I stick with the Ylisse Universe or would people be interested in Alternate Universes like modern day and such? Of course I would only do it if specified in the request, just a thought. Tell me what you guys think!**


	3. GeromexFemMU

**So I finally uploaded! School's starting up soon so I don't know how much that will take up of my time, but I'll try to take care of this as well.**

**Also, I am starting up my first request with an OC, it's about half done. I'm planning on doing requests, but fitting at least one or two character pairings in between. I don't want just a line of OC requests because even though I enjoy writing them, I don't want it to become the only thing I write. So I'll try to keep one character story between requests. Though I do have a nice little pile of requests, it makes me happy that people trust me to write their characters... It's kind of a daunting task XD**

**Alrighty, I bring to you Robin and Gerome... Gerome is adorable in all of his support conversations. :D**

_Requested by: Hyrulian Saiyajin_

_Pairing: Gerome x FemMU (Robin)_

An eerie atmosphere hung over the dining hall, the scraping of spoons fell on deaf ears. All eyes were glued on Robin, the blonde tactician eating alone. Alone. As in no else with her. This was the oddity because ever since Gerome had joined the camp, Robin had made it her personal goal to befriend him. Rarely did a moment of down time go without the girl visiting the redhead. Often they would be seen tending to the wyverns or training together. Robin was persistent, she didn't even care about the rumors that started circulating around.

But now Robin was sitting alone, eating with a fury unknown to man. None dared approached her for fear of having a tome hurled at their face.

"Ahem, may I join you, Robin?" Cherche's voice rang out bravely.

Robin glared up at Cherche, a piece of food stuck to her cheek. "I suppose," she grunted.

Cherche tried to stifle her laugh, not wanting to anger the tactician. "So what did my son do to put you in such a state?" She smiled slightly as Robin reacted.

Robin's face flushed, "Ah, Gods... Is it that obvious?" She smiled sheepishly and gave a nervous chuckle.

"For one you are stabbing your food as if it was enemy in battle and secondly, you seem to missing the other half of your duo."

Robin rolled her eyes, propping her elbow on the table and resting her chin on her hand. "You may not be seeing much more of us together."

"Oh really," she tilted her head in concern. "That's too bad, Gerome has been much more friendly since you began talking to him. He actually called me Mother yesterday, on purpose if I might add." She seemed very happy at that fact. "He has finally stopped pushing people away."

"Yeah," she scoffed. "Not me though..." Cherche's eyebrows raised, wanting her to continue. Robin sighed, "Gerome is angry at me... I guess I was bothering him and he made it very clear that he wanted me out of his hair for good."

Cherche frowned, "He's probably just acting shy, gets it from his father."

"Still...," Robin looked down at her food. "Ugh!" She threw up her hands in frustration. "He just frustrates me sometimes! I wish he would pursue a relationship once in a while!"

Cherche laughed, "Then why don't do what he requested, hm?"

"Huh?" Robin scrunched her nose in a look between confusion and disgust. "I wasn't serious, I still want to be friends with him."

"Come now, it doesn't take a Grandmaster Tactician so see what I'm implying. It's basic child's play." Cherche suddenly took on a serious demeanor as if she was explaining difficult battle strategies. "It's very simple, ignore Gerome until he realizes how rude he has been acting."

"Really? That's so childish," Robin blinked a few times.

Cherche didn't seemed phased in the slightest. "I see no issue with the tactic if it gets the job done. And I am Gerome's mother, and I say he needs a taste of his own medicine. He keeps asking to be left alone, so be it. Hopefully he sees that he is very much a part of this unit." Cherche's eyes soften with a wistful smile. "I wish for Gerome to be a part of my life even after this war is over, so I hope for him to make many ties to us."

Robin stared in awe at the new aura Cherche obtained. "You'll be an amazing mother," Robin blurted out the words without thinking.

A blush formed on Cherche's cheek, "What a kind thing to say." Then adding cheekily, "If you hurry you can be a in law!"

"W-Wha?!" Cherche excused herself, leaving a very red Robin.

"Really, Cherche..." Robin muttered to herself, mulling over her options.

Suddenly, the said wyvern rider entered the scene. His usual frown deeper, he looked around not sure of where to sit. He caught Robin's eye, the blonde immediately looked away. _Confound it, I'll go with Cherche's plan._

For the rest of night Robin acted normal. She went around and chatted with her friends, her and Chrom went over battle plans, and she spent part of the night hiding away from Tharja. However, whenever Gerome became present Robin completely ignored him. She would even goes as far to act completely alone if it was only herself and Gerome in the room.

The act continued into the next day and the morning after. That is when Gerome finally hit his limit. It was just after breakfast and Robin had holed herself up in her room in order to revise some plans that hadn't worked so smoothly in their last fight.

One solid knock came from behind her door, "Make yourself presentable. I'm coming in." Robin stared blankly down at her texts, not acknowledging the man intruding in on her room.

"Hasn't this gone on long enough?"

She absentmindedly flipped a page, dogearring the page.

"Robin, now really?"

She dipped her quill in her inkwell and underlined a passage.

"Robin, whatever game you are playing it is not funny," he growled. "It is not fair of you to insert yourself into my life and then suddenly pretend I do not exist anymore."

Robin rolled her eyes, also tired of not speaking to Gerome. She missed speaking to him, even with his little input to conversations. It was peaceful and she missed him. "You made it very clear that you do not wish to deal with anyone in this era. I am only complying to your request."

Gerome's masked face remained unreadable, but gasped softly. "Is that what is angering you?"

Robin frowned, looking down at her hands. "'Why do you hang around when I specifically stated to be left alone?' That was the only thing you said to me in that entire day. I... I know you enjoy the solitude, but I thought you were over the whole lone wolf business." She played with her hair, not wanting to meet Gerome's masked gaze.

There was a long pause. "I apologize if I have hurt you," Gerome watched her warily. "Expressing my feelings has never been a skill of mine, still... I always seem to be on edge around you." He fiddled with the edge of his mask. "I want to know your objectives, why do you pursue a friendship with me?"

Robin's eyes flashed up to Gerome's to see a blush creeping to his exposed skin. "Isn't it obvious?! Why are you suddenly so interested?"

"I wanted to know if your interests and my interests are related..."

"G-Gerome?" Robin's voice came out like a squeak.

He toyed with his mask, eyes looking everywhere but at the blonde girl. He let out a burdened sigh, "I didn't want to get close, but you showed me otherwise."He gave a shy smile, "Blast. I might as well just come out and admit it. You see, Robin." He lifted his mask to reveal his very red face.

"Gerome, your mask?" Her eyes were studying his face intently, not wanting to miss any crucial detail.

"There. Now I can look you in the eye and tell you exactly how I feel." He took in a shaky breath. "I grew fond of your visits and Minerva is also quiet attached. Somewhere along the way I fear my feelings have grown overtime." He nervously played with the mask in his hands. He met Robin's gaze, "What I am trying to say is that I have fallen in love with you."

"Gerome!" Robin tried to jump up her desk, tomes and books alike falling around her. Gerome tried to help the jumpy girl, she finally untangled herself and wrapped her arms around Gerome.

"R-Robin, what are you do-MMMRPHH!" Robin crashed her lips onto Gerome's, both of their blushes intensifying tenfold.

She pulled away, giggling happily.

"I'll take that as you also share my feelings?"

"I believe my actions speak for themselves."

Gerome hummed happily, replacing his mask back to its place. This action making Robin frown.

"Can't you leave it off a little while longer," she pouted, wanting to see his face again. "At least until you leave this room! Come on, I have a new formation I want you to look at!"

Gerome smiled, "I suppose." He pulled a chair over, hunching over to look at her work.

"Oh," Robin said, twirling her quill between two fingers. "I just thought you should know, that entire 'pretend you don't exist' plan was entirely your mother's."


	4. Malcolm (OC)x Say'ri

**SPOILERS. DON'T READ THIS FANFICTION CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T BEATEN THE GAME YET. **

**I AM SO SORRY! School is sorta kicking my butt right now... Well only my Anatomy class ;A; So that's why I haven't been able to upload. Homework for that class is overwhelming, so I just need to find out handle it all and then I can work on this more. That being said, I hope my pieces don't suffer too much quality wise. I will try to update more than I have, but I'm a strange student so I really don't know how my schedule will be. Just hang in there guys, at least I'm getting snowed inside. Where I live is not only getting bombarded with snow storms, I live less than twenty minutes away from Lake Michigan so Lake Effect is having its way... Snow days might be my only way to work on this D:.**

**Alright, sorry about the school rant. I'm just excited to be uploading again! Here is my first OC avatar, the lovely Malcolm belongs to Mzr90. I hope I did Malcolm justice, it's my first time writing an OC that wasn't mine! I am obsessed with ending of this game, so I really wanted to write about the Avatar after he wakes up in the field the second time!**

_Requested by: Mzr90_

_Pairing: Say'ri x Malcolm (OC)_

Malcolm stretched, the warm sun wrapping him in blanket of warmth, sleepiness trying to pull him down once more. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell that it was midday, the field he was currently sprawled in was peaceful. It didn't take a tactician to know that laying out in the open wasn't the best idea, but he found it impossible to sit up. A drugged stupor kept him firmly planted, in the distance he heard footsteps.

Still, even in his vulnerable state, Malcolm felt at ease. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened, but he remembered protecting his friends. Knowing they were safe was all that seemed to matter to the man at the moment. Chrom, Lissa, Fredrick... Say'ri, they were all safe. From what, he couldn't recall at the moment, but he didn't mind.

The crunch of light steps were suddenly upon Malcolm, halting next to him. He tried desperately to crack an eyelid open, but to no avail.

"Chrom, we have to do something!" The girlish voice sounded very familiar to Malcolm.

A low voice answered. "What do you propose we do?" At the sound of Chrom's voice, Malcolm fought to open his eyes just to his general once more.

"Uh, I don't know," the two's conversation continued, oblivious to Malcolm's awakening state.

"Ugh," Malcolm finally opened his eyes to see Chrom and Lissa standing over him.

Instant joy and relief washed over their faces, Lissa letting out a small noise of elation.

"I see you're awake now," Chrom greeted his long lost friend.

"Hey there," Lissa smiled shyly.

Chrom offered a hand, "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand," he pulled his friend up to his eye level. "Welcome back. It's over now."

Malcolm squinted his eyes, using a hand to shield himself from the blinding sun. Looking back and forth, he could tell it was the same field from his beginnings. "This seems familiar, huh?"

Chrom's eye lit, clearly happy to hear his friend's voice again. "Yes, I agree. Though you did give us all a scare, Lissa and I have spent much time out here awaiting your return."

"Mmmhmm," Lissa hummed happily. "You didn't think we'd just give up on you?! Even the people who had to return to their homelands promised to continue to search for you! Say'ri even visits us regularly to help..." Lissa gasped, her eyes lighting up. She grasped Malcolm's hands in her own and pulled his face down to her eye level. "We have to tell Say'ri about this," she practically squealed. "She'll be sooo happy!" She released Malcolm, clearly in her own little world now.

"Heh," Malcolm chuckled, watching the blonde fantasizing some big romance scene in her head. He turned to Chrom, "How long have I been gone? It's only felt like hours to me..."

The blue haired man looked surprised. "Many months have passed, almost a year if I'm correct." With a warm smile he added, "We can deal with all of this later, let's get you back to the castle."

* * *

The walk back to the castle was peaceful. Chrom and Malcolm conversed about the kingdom's well being, it had improved greatly since Grima's demise. Lissa talked about Say'ri's constant visits. Each mention of his wife's name caused a sense of uneasiness to settle in Malcolm's mind, he longed to see her and to apologize for leaving.

Back at the castle, the queen greeted Malcolm with great jubilation. She pecked Chrom on the cheek and went to fetch baby Lucina.

"What of Morgan?" Malcolm frowned, the thought of his child wandering the world without memories worried him greatly.

Chrom gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "Morgan and Say'ri have traveled together. Neither have left each other's side."

This brought a small smile to Malcolm's face. "Good," at least his family had managed to support each other.

Before he could say anything else, Chrom's face took on a look of shock. "Speaking of Morgan..." Loud, quick footsteps approached.

Suddenly Malcolm's feet went out from under him, a body falling over him in a rather forceful tackle. "FATHER!" Black hair was all Malcolm could see as he turned. "I can't believe you're finally back!" Big wet tears fell from Morgan's face and onto Malcolm's clothes. "I've missed you so much! Do you have any idea how long Mother and I have been searching?! We went all across the world and..." Morgan continued to rant while her red rimmed eyes never left his face.

"M-Morgan..." Malcolm managed to choke out. "Too tight... Lungs closing in..."

Morgan blinked a few times, registering his gasped words slowly. "Oh," she jumped and pulled him up with her. "Hee hee, sorry. I forgot my own strength."

Malcolm's shoulder's raised, his lungs refilling with sweet oxygen. He placed a hand on her hair and ruffled it fondly. "It seems you've gotten stronger while I was away."

Morgan puffed out her cheeks indignantly. "Well of course! I've had Mother teach me everything she knows..." Morgan's words fell, her eyes widening. "MOTHER! By Naga, she needs to know of your return!" Turning 180 on her heels, Morgan set out while bellowing for her Mother. "Moooother, Mother! MOTHER! MOOOOO-"

"Aye! Why are you screaming, dear?" Malcolm's eyes widened as he watching his wife enter the large room. She didn't seem a day older, her black hair fluttered around her face and framing her dark eyes. Her gaze was still fixed on Morgan, not acknowledging any others in the room. He hung on her very image, his gaze fixed to her petite mouth as she formed her next sentence. "Even if we are friends of the royalty, that does not give one permission to run about the castle screaming." She rested a hand on her daughter, as if to calm the bouncing girl.

"But Mooom," Morgan whined, clearly excited. "Something amazing has happened, the biggest thing since Grima's demise!"

Say'ri frowned slightly, "Have you been hit on the head again?"

Unable to contain himself, Malcolm called out to his wife. "Uh, I think she was referring to me."

Say'ri's head quickly turned in the direction of Malcolm's voice. Her hair splayed around her shoulders from the motion, her eyes held a mixture of disbelief and shock. Her mouth was agape, the only word she could form was, "M-Malcolm?"

"Sorry for leaving," he said with an apologetic smile. He nervously ran a hand through his hair.

For a moment, time froze. Say'ri and Malcolm kept each other's gaze, neither blinking or breathing. The shock on Say'ri's pale face was suddenly overtaken by a flurry of different emotions. Sadness, longing, hope, joy. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes and she took a step towards her husband. Malcolm's arms opened in a wide gesture, an involuntary action. Say'ri threw herself into his arms, gripping her husband tight as to never let him go again.

He held her trembling body close, "I'm so sorry." He kept murmuring it to her, his head resting atop hers. For a few seconds, they stayed in the embrace, Malcolm apologizing and Say'ri trying to come to terms that it wasn't a dream. She raised her head, a watery smile on her face. "I missed you," she stated.

Malcolm was at a loss for words, he could only stare at his wife. "I love you," he decided that was what he wanted her to hear first. "I sorry, I truly a-" A slender finger planted itself on his lips, sealing them tightly.

"I understand why you did it," she said with a knowing gaze. "You are back now, that is what matters." She smiled contentedly, "I have spent everyday to find and now that I have you I refuse to let you escape. You promised to visit my homeland, did you not?"

Malcolm felt a flutter at his wife's words. He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I did I get so lucky?"

Say'ri's eyes softened, "I should be asking the same." She turned to see Chrom, Lissa, and Morgan all watching their actions intently. "Aye, I believe we are being watched."

Malcolm didn't seem to mind, his eyes never leaving Say'ri. He caught Morgan's happy expression, he jerked his head to call her over. Morgan needed no other invitation, she flung her arms around her parents embrace. All three of them lost their footing at the impact and fell to the ground in heap. Loud boisterous laughs came from Morgan, Say'ri's delicate laugh played along as well, and even Malcolm could hold back his laughter. He looked at the two most important women in his life, their black hair was wildly styled from falling over. Their strange hairdo's only added to their roar of laughter.

"This has to be family-style fate," Morgan cried happily. She leaned into her parents, a blush across her face.

"I have to agree," Say'ri pulled her close, and Morgan closer as well.

Happiness and giddiness mixed together to fill Malcolm with a content aura. It had taken a year, but his family was safe and together. And that was all Morgan needed.


End file.
